Inuyasha's Children
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: REWRITING! Inuyasha has two childern. Khaki has silver hair and dog ears. Shomo has black hair and dog ears. They look just like him. What will he do when his little boy dies from a fever. Kagome takes it hard.
1. Author's Note

Hey, This is Sessho's Gal

I am back and ready to start writing. I lost my job so I will have some free time to start writing. I am also going to revise some of my stories. Starting with Inuyasha's Children. I am going to do one story at a time. So the story that I am revising I probably will take it off.

I hope that in due time all my stories will be back up and running with longer chapters and more to a chapter than what there was before. If you read My Little Demon Girl, that story along with my new stories will be fixed as I type them up. in hopes that if I revise my stories I will get more reviews from more authors or just readers as I have been for the past months now.

Thank you for the patience and understanding. I can't wait to start writing again.

THANK YOU SESSHO'S GAL


	2. Twins

I am rewriting this story, because I don't like the way I wrote it. So I hope it will be better than the last one. I am also adding more too each chapter.

When I first wrote it I never really like Inuyasha, but I watched it because of Sesshomaru (Man I really really like him). Now I like it and I would watch it everyday, I am sad that it finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others but I do own Khaki and Shomo.

Summary: **Inuyasha has two children. Khaki has silver hair and dog ears. Shomo has black hair and dog ears. They look just like him. What will he do when his little boy dies from a fever? Kagome takes it hard.**

Chapter 1: Twins

_**Flashback:**_

It has been a while since anyone seen or heard from Kagome and when she did come she would stay for a while. Inuyasha knew there was something up with her 1) because she wouldn't talk to him or look at him; 2) she would mask her scent. Kagome would only come to talk to Sango and Keade about stuff. One day Inuyasha decide that he needed to know why she was avoiding him, but Sango told him just to let her be. Until one day when Kagome came because she needed to talk to Sango about something. So she decided to stay for a few days so she could spend time with everyone. So Kagome and Sango went to find a hot spring. Kagome also had Shippo stay with Inuyasha and Miroku so she could talk to Sango alone.

"So Kagome" Sango said, "what's so important that you didn't want any of the guys to hear about".

Kagome took a deep breath and looked down into the water, and whispered

"I'm pregnant".

"What" Sango said, "you can't be"

Kagome continued to look at the water,

"I am Sango" Kagome said.

Sango took a deep breath and said, "Who's the father".

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

"You're kidding right" Sango said.

"No" Kagome said.

Kagome looked up her best friend to see what her reaction was when she told her the news. Kagome looked back down and started thinking about what she can do.

"Kagome" Sango said, "Do Inuyasha knows".

"No" Kagome said, "That's part of the reason I keep avoiding him. I bet he thinks I am mad at him".

"Yes and no" Sango said, "he won't tell us what happen between the two of you. Miroku says it has something to do with Kikyo. He is also worried about you".

"No it has nothing to do with Kikyo" Kagome said, "It was something that happened the night I got pregnant".

They got out of the hot spring and started back towards the camp site. Sango noticed that Kagome was in deep thought when she came to a stop all of sudden.

"Kagome" Sango said.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled a small bottle, she started squeezing it all over herself. Then she put it back and started walking again. Sango looked at her friend with worried eyes as she followed her.

_**End of Flashback**_

It has been five months since that day that Kagome told Sango that she pregnant. Kagome spent most of her time in her own time, because she was afraid that she would hurt herself and the baby. Sango and Keade were the only two people that knew about the baby. Her mom thought she was just gaining wait because she was just sitting around the house.

**Here's where story are begins:**

Our group was sitting around a campfire talking about tactics that would help them with the up coming battle. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching everyone on the ground, mainly Kagome. Kagome stood up and stirred the pot of water.

"Kagome" Shippo said, "are you alright"

"I'm fine Shippo" Kagome said, "just tired that's all".

"Are you sure" Shippo said with a sad expression.

"Yes" Kagome said as she started dishing up some food for everyone.

Inuyasha could tell by the way Kagome was talking that she was lying about something. He knew that he needed to find out what it was. He jumped down from the tree that he was sitting in and walked over to Sango who was talking to Miroku.

"Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha said as he pointed towards the woods.

"Sure" Sango said, as she stood up and followed Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sango walked into to the wood. Kagome began to think to herself as she laid her hand on her stomach.

"_Is he's mad at me for not telling him. I hope Sango won't tell him._"

Miroku took this time to ask Kagome what's been the matter between her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Miroku said.

"Hmm" Kagome said as she came out her thoughts.

"What's wrong" Miroku said, "you and Inuyasha used to be close and now something has happened"?

"Nothing has happened" Kagome said, "and it has nothing to do with Kikyo either".

The baby kicked Kagome hard enough for her hand to jerk away from her stomach. Miroku just looked at Kagome and then he went back to eating.

**With Inuyasha and Sango**

Sango followed Inuyasha into the forest.

"Inuyasha" Sango said, "This is far enough".

"Fine" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Tell me why we are out here" Sango said.

"What's wrong with Kagome" Inuyasha said, "and don't tell me that you don't know, cause I know that you know".

"_What am I going to do_" Sango said to herself.

"Kagome hasn't been feeling well" Sango said.

"I know that" Inuyasha said, "I want to know why she has been masking her scent, and keeps avoiding me".

"Inuyasha that I don't know why" Sango said, "she wont tell me either. Now if you don't mind I am going to back and eat my dinner".

Inuyasha watched Sango walk back towards the campsite.

"_What's she not telling me_" Inuyasha thought as he walked back towards the campsite.

When he got there Kagome was laying on her sleeping bag, staring up at the sky. He jumped into the nearest tree. Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped into the tree looking kind of disappointed.

"_I wish I could tell you Inuyasha, but I can't, I just don't know how you'll take it_"

Kagome looked back up at the stars trying to decide what to do. The baby decided that it wasn't time to sleep and started kicking really hard again.

"_Why is it when I want to sleep, you thinks its time to play_"

After a while Kagome gave up on trying to sleep, so she decided that she would go and take a walk. Inuyasha watched as Kagome tried to get out of her sleeping bag. So Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and walked over to Kagome.

"Here let me help you" Inuyasha said as he held out his hand.

"I'm fine" Kagome said, "I'm just stuck".

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Fine" Kagome said giving up and taking Inuyasha's hand.

As soon as Kagome was on her feet she let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked towards the edge of camp. Inuyasha started to follow her, but decided to let her be. Kagome heard Inuyasha starting to follow her then she heard him stop.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "I'm just going for a walk, you can come if you want to".

Inuyasha looked around at the others and decided to go with Kagome, even thou he couldn't stand the scent that she had on her.

"_If I go with her, then maybe, just maybe I can find out what Sango, and that old hag has been keeping from me_".

Kagome held out her hand and waited until Inuyasha walked over to her. He didn't take her hand, but he did walk beside her. Kagome could feel the tension between the two of them, and so could Inuyasha.

"_I see how it is, now that we are besides your daddy, you calm down_".

"Ummm, Kagome" Inuyasha said waving his hand in fount of her face, "earth to Kagome".

"Huh" Kagome said, coming out of her trance, "sorry".

"I asked you a question" Inuyasha said.

"I guess I didn't here you" Kagome said.

"I asked you" Inuyasha said, "why do you keep avoiding me".

"I have a lot on my mind" Kagome said looking down, "please don't be mad at me".

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was on the verge of tears and she pleased with Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to know why".

Kagome sat down against the tree that was standing next to trying not to cry. She also felt that there was something wrong with the baby.

**Remembering**

"_Kagome ye need to watch what ye are doing, if ye get stressed out to much the baby could come early. Being that the baby has demon in it, it will come earlier than a normal human baby will" Keade said._

"_What do you mean" Kagome said._

"_Let me explain" Keade said, "full demon had their children with in four months, a half-demon child such as Inuyasha will be born within six months, and a child born from a human and a half-demon will be born between six and eight months, any child with a little bit of demon will be born in nine months"._

"_Ok" Kagome said, "So mine and Inuyasha baby will be here some time with seven months"._

"_Yes" Keade said, "There also could be the possibility of twin, and they come much earlier than they should"_

**End of Remembering**

Kagome laid her hand on her lower abdomen as she looked towards the campsite. Inuyasha watched her with concerning eyes as she looked towards the campsite. He could tell that there was something bothering her more than normal. Kagome wanted to cry out because the pain that she was experiencing was worse than she ever felt. She looked up Inuyasha for help then back down.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he took step towards her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "go get Sango please".

"Why" Inuyasha said.

"Because" Kagome replied through a wave of pain.

"Fine" Inuyasha said, "but I'm not going with out you".

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran back towards camp.

When they reached camp, Inuyasha walked over to Sango and kicked her.

"Hey" Sango said, "Inuyasha I was sleeping".

"Something's wrong with Kagome" Inuyasha said.

Kagome lifted her head off of Inuyasha shoulder and looked over at Sango.

"Miroku" Sango said, "Wake up now".

"What" Miroku said?

"I need you to move that blanket and put up that blanket over there" Sango said, "make sure it's hanging on from that branch and the end of it is touching the ground. Inuyasha when Miroku is done I want you to lay Kagome on the blanket that Miroku laid on the ground".

Miroku hung up the blanket and laid the other down. When Miroku was done Inuyasha laid Kagome down. Sango had picked up Kagome's yellow back pack and laid it on the other side of the blanket. She also started a fire and had a bucket of water sitting on it waiting to boil.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as Sango pushed him on the other side of the blanket.

Shippo heard movement and woke up to see what was going on. Inuyasha told him to go back to sleep that everything was alright.

"Sango" Kagome whispered, "It's too early, I can't do it".

"You have to Kagome" Sango whispered as she prepared Kagome to deliver the baby.

Inuyasha sat down by his tree and watched the area where Sango and Kagome were. Miroku walked over and sat down besides Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha" Miroku said, "So what were you and Kagome doing".

"We were talking" Inuyasha said, "but she didn't tell me what was bothering her".

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Ok Kagome" Sango said, "When I tell you to push, I need you to push".

Kagome just shook her head and tried not to scream.

"Ok Kagome" Sango said, "push".

Kagome did as Sango told her to, within a few minutes everyone could her crying. Sango reached over and picked up a cloth and dipped it in the warm water and washed of the baby.

"Sango" Kagome said breathless, "what is it".

"A boy" Sango said, "I left the blanket on you sleeping bag. I will be right back".

"Alright" Kagome said.

Sango walked out behind the blanket and over towards Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha stood up and followed Sango.

"Sango" Inuyasha said, "What's that".

"It's a baby Inuyasha" Sango said as she wrapped the baby boy in a blue blanket.

"Alright" Inuyasha said.

Sango walked back over to were Kagome was still laying, and handed Kagome the little boy.

"Sango" Kagome said, "I think I am having another one".

Sango prepared Kagome for the birth of her second child. Within a few minutes they heard the cries of another baby. Sango did the same as she did with the first baby.

"Sango" Kagome said, "what it that one."

"It's a girl" Sango said as wrapped the baby with a spear dry rag.

Kagome lay down and closed her eyes when she felt Sango laid the little girl next to her and cover her up.

"Thank you Sango" Kagome said, "tell Inuyasha that I want him".

"Alright" Sango said, "and you're welcome".

Sango walks out from around the blanket and over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks up at Sango.

"Kagome wants you" Sango said as she sits down.

Inuyasha stands up and walks over to the blanket, then he walks around it.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome" Inuyasha said, "are you feeling better".

"A little" Kagome said as she picks up the little girl and hands her to him.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he takes the baby.

"I wanted to tell you for so long" Kagome said, "but I couldn't bring up the courage to tell you, but I was always afraid the you would be mad at me. That or you would hate me".

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I don't hate you and I never will".

"I got pregnant" Kagome said, "that night that we got separated for the others and we slept together. I'm sorry not telling you".

"So their both mine" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Kagome said, "Would you like to name them. The one you are holding is a girl and the one that I am holding is a boy".

"Umm ok" Inuyasha said, "how about Khaki for her and Shomo for him"

"I like both of the names" Kagome said as she passes out.

Inuyasha lays the Khaki next to her mother and stands up and walks out from behind the blanket.

"I'm a dad" Inuyasha said.

"Of two" Sango said.

"Congratulations Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Thank you" Inuyasha said as he jumps into the nearest tree to keep an eye on Kagome and his kids.

Inuyasha was thankful that Kagome wasn't gone or the fact that she wasn't hurt.

OK Here ya go the first chapter redone

Old chapter one has 4pages with 1,080 words

New Chapter one had 9pages with 2,376 words


End file.
